


Всё вышло из-под контроля

by elkleeeah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fleur - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Songfic, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkleeeah/pseuds/elkleeeah
Summary: Солнце устало.





	1. Колыбельная для Солнца

**Author's Note:**

> [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5716742)
> 
> псевдофлафф, глюки и водка
> 
> ещё тройка драбблов в копилку моих непонятных и неверных интерпретаций песен флёр. все три связаны одним сюжетом
> 
> Flëur — Колыбельная для Солнца

_«Солнце моё, взгляни на меня…»_

Виктор поднимает глаза. Смотрит из-под тяжёлых полуопущенных век.

_солнце, мне кажется, ты устало светить_

Юри целует его в холодный кончик носа и накрывает плечи ватным одеялом. Виктор пятый год подряд спит тревожно, чутко и нервно. Без грёз и сновидений. Виктор пятый год подряд ни о чём не мечтает. Виктор пятый год подряд по утрам задаётся вопросом, зачем он просыпается.

_солнце, мне кажется, ты просто устало_

Юри уютный и домашний. С ним не нужно притворяться. С ним не нужно скрывать усталость или грусть.

Виктор запомнил его именно таким.

_ляг скорей в облака, отдохни_

Виктор для всех — ошеломительный, великолепный, блестящий, прекрасный, ослепительный. Он надевает на себя очаровательную улыбку, включает в лазури глаз огонёчки и воздушным движением руки смахивает платиновую чёлку, шёлком лежащую на лице.

Столько фальши. Утомительно.

_я поправлю тебе одеяло_

Виктор для Юри — любимый, единственный, красивый, замечательный, родной.

_солнце, забудь обо всём_

У утреннего Виктора растрёпанные волосы, колючие щёки и заспанные уставшие глаза. Усталость — диагноз, состояние души, черта характера, скорее, чем что-то непостоянное. Двенадцатью часами сна тут явно не обойтись. Не поможет. Виктор улыбается вяло и нехотя потягивается. Ему с Юри спокойно.

я отменю все метеосводки

Юри мягкий, как облачко. Юри обнимает нежно. Юри плетёт Виктору венки из полевых цветов и поёт песенки на японском.

_хочешь, я буду беречь твой сон_

— Витя, ты опять думаешь о плохом? — шёпотом спрашивает Юри и медленно запускает пальцы в серебристые волосы.

_самый сладкий и самый короткий сон_

— Я не могу не вспоминать об этом.

Виктор привык к тупой боли в груди. Теперь не так уж и неудобно. Теперь не так уж сильно тревожит. Видимо, это данность, как условие задачи, — так ангелы сговорились.

Юри мрачнеет и медлит, отводит взгляд, не переставая неспешно перебирать пряди.

— И тебе снова ничего не снилось?

Виктор едва заметно качает головой, прикрывая глаза, обрамлённые длинными белёсыми ресницами.

— Хочешь чаю?

_там, где горы сомкнулись в кольцо_

— Хочу, золотце. Спасибо.

Юри готовит Виктору ромашковый чай с мятой и гвоздикой. Наливает в любимую Витину чашечку: белую, с синим сердечком на боку, с небольшим сколом возле ручки, с маленькими трещинками на эмали внизу. Добавляет в мёд корицу, достаёт малиновое варенье в аккуратной баночке.

_месяц качает в серебряной лодке_

Витя его любит.

_ту любовь, что похожа на сон_

А Витя никакое варенье, никакие пряности, даже никакой лёд больше своего Юри не любит.

_самый сладкий и самый короткий_

_сон_

Юри у него — самый-самый лучший. Самый хороший. Самый ласковый и заботливый. Самый понимающий. Его солнышко.

_стихнет шёпот песочных часов_

— Чемпионам тоже нужен отдых, — заботливо улыбается Юри, а Виктор сохраняет эту улыбку в копилочке своей памяти.

выскользнут в море алмазные чётки

Виктор пятый год подряд подскакивает на кровати посреди ночи из-за гадкого чувства прямо в сердце. В самой аорте оно клубится и не даёт ему смотреть счастливые сны.

_ты мой самый несбыточный сон_

— Спасибо, что ты рядом.

_самый сладкий и самый короткий сон_

Юри не сыплет пустыми обещаниями того, что в один прекрасный день всё будет хорошо. Юри рассказывает, какие цветы и созвездия напоминают ему Виктора, говорит, как любит его. «Витя, Витенька, отдохни». Виктор сквозь полудрёму слышит мягкий и родной голос Юри и понимает, что всё и так будет хорошо. Без лишних слов и клятв.

Никак по-другому.


	2. Русская рулетка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flëur — Русская рулетка

_«Виктор Никифоров»?_

Юри понял, что не знает его.

Никогда не знал.

_сквозь тревожные сумерки — дым сигарет_

Кто это? Что это за человек? Мама Юри заботливо учила его и строго наказывала не пускать незнакомцев в дом. И Юри рос правильным мальчиком: слушал маму. Только вот дом это не его. И человек — не его тоже.

_отражается в зеркале нервное пламя свечи_

Юри протирает очки, поправляет непослушные пряди чёлки, пытается проморгаться — безуспешно. Он всё равно не узнаёт мужчину, сидящего напротив него.

_я сижу за столом, на столе — пистолет_

Незнакомец выжидающе смотрит, наблюдает за Юри, пытается заглянуть в его напуганные кофейные глаза, будто спрашивает: «Что не так, родной? Что-то тебя тревожит? Ты как сам не свой». На лице незнакомца читаются непонимание и заботливое волнение.

_я играю в игру для сильных мужчин_

Юри не знает, где он и кто с ним рядом. Он думает, что незнакомец ведёт себя чересчур странно: не кричит, не выгоняет, не угрожает полицией, смотрит мягко. Как Юри оказался в квартире у этого чудака?..

_ты ещё не знаешь, насколько всё это будет всерьез_

Нет никаких провалов в памяти. Его просто осенило. Как по затылку огрело. Юри всю жизнь гнался за своей тенью, за выдуманной в лихорадочном бреду иллюзией. Нет никакого Виктора Никифорова. Нет никаких побед, произвольных, глинтвейна на рождество, блестящих костюмов, приятного холода медалей, тёплых объятий, поцелуев, прогулок по Невскому. Да никогда не было.

Юри думает: «Вздор».

Юри слабак, раз купился на этакую несуразную выдумку. Пятикратный чемпион, полюбивший такую тряпку. Ещё чего. Глупость-то какая, ну действительно, ей-богу. Быть не может. Юри смешно. А ещё больно отчего-то, но плакать именно от смеха хочется.

Ха-ха.

Как же невежливо в гостях спрашивать у хозяина, кто он, самому даже не представившись. А стрелять сигаретку — и подавно. Но Юри извиняется (он ведь правильный мальчик) и интересуется, есть ли закурить.

_у меня осталось два часа до рассвета и ещё один нерешённый вопрос_

Незнакомец в растерянности оглядывается, подскакивает с места и будто в надежде подбегает к тумбочке у кровати, роется беспокойно в ящиках, приближается к Юри и протягивает пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Он с каждым шагом всё бледнее становится и, кажется, на глазах тает. Юри берёт протянутое благодарно, не касаясь руки мужчины, а у того на губах застыл немой вопрос, который ни один из них вслух не произнесёт.

_..?кто мы_

А потом Юри разворачивается, хватает свою куртку и уходит.

Просто берёт и выбегает из квартиры.

Она такая холодная, отталкивающая при свете плачущих свеч, а мужчина этот — до пляшущих на веках в больном танце кружочков красив, чужд, как будто ледяная скульптура, как будто рубины в королевской короне. Благородный и сверкающий морозным блеском.

_незнакомцы из разных миров_

Большее, что связывает Юри и этого невозможно красивого мужчину, — одна сигарета. Да, он такой изящный, восхитительный, что только выдумкой и может быть. Неописуемо. Да. Это… Очевидно. Фантазия. И сигарета тоже выдуманная, должно быть.

_?или, может быть, мы — случайные жертвы стихийных порывов_

И давно Юри начал курить?..

Нет, он вообще-то не курит, в старшей школе только пробовал один раз, но в этой ситуации ничто другое не показалось ему таким нужным и уместным. Кроме дешёвой сигареты. Чёрт.

Идёт ночью вдоль Невы и курит.

_знаешь, как это сложно — нажать на курок_

_этот мир..._

Виктору Юри будто в висок выстрелил. Сил не хватает, чтобы набрать воздуха в грудь. Виктор задохнётся от непонимания и необъяснимого отчаяния, так жгуче разливающегося в лёгких вместо спасительного кислорода.

_мы накажем друг друга высшей мерой отчаянья_

А откуда у спортсмена в прикроватных тумбочках сигареты спрятаны?..

Да ниоткуда. Он не всамделишный ведь. Ровно как и его сигареты, как, впрочем, и тумбочка, и квартира, и каток, и Питер. Смешная подделка.

_для того, чтоб из памяти этот вечер изъять_

Невероятные новости: «Виктор Никифоров оказался коллективной галлюцинацией: пятикратный российский чемпион привиделся всему населению Земли».

_здесь одна только пуля… не огорчайся_

Никифоров тонет неощутимо.

И Юри так холодно и отчуждённо взглянул на него, что Виктор тоже кое-что очень важное понял.

Юри не вернётся.

_я кручу барабан, и эта пуля — моя_

Юри Кацуки — весь его мир. И он был так хорош за секунду до взрыва.


	3. После кораблекрушения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flëur — После кораблекрушения

_«Всё будет хорошо»._

Благодаря всем сочувствующим Виктор прочно усвоил эту простую истину. И зачем заботиться о настоящем, раз всех нас безоговорочно ждёт светлое, безоблачное будущее?

_как стремительно всё изменилось — не осознать_

«Всё будет хорошо». Фраза болезненно пульсирует в голове, как будто физически ощутимая. От неё мозг давно устал, а сердце до сих пор неприятно покалывает.

_расплываются буквы, никак не отыщется смысл_

«Вот бы тромб, — думает Витя, — вот бы приступ. И пистолет живее будет, и пуля чистой останется». На слове «живее» он криво усмехается про себя.

_как невидимый айсберг, внезапно возникший из тьмы_

Виктор горько улыбается и выливает в себя рюмку водки. Небрежно опрокидывает внутрь вторую, третью, обжигая мягкие ткани палёным спиртом. Он ведь знал: что-то случится. Малюсеньким гадким червячком в глубинах души чувствовал. Не хотел отпускать Юри из тёплых и надёжных объятий до последнего.

_как в гигантской воронке, влекущей до самого дна_

«Да всё, блять, просто прекрасно будет», — соглашается Виктор с монотонно повторяющимся заклятием в голове.

Никак по-другому.

— Юр, я заебался, понимаешь, мне вообще всё осточертело. Юра, я не могу так больше.

Юра понимает. Он бы орал на Виктора, крыл трёхэтажным матом, не стесняясь в выражениях; старался бы убедить того, что это не повод спиваться и класть на катание, доказывал бы, что Никифоров ещё на многое способен, уверял бы, что  _всё будет хорошо_ , но он… понимает.

_ты только плыви, не прекращай движения_

— Я потерял последний лучик надежды, — Виктор отхлёбывает из бутылки. — А я уж поверил… Купился… Юра, чудес не бывает. Он не вернётся. Юра, мне жить незачем.

— Закусил бы хоть, — бурчит Юрий под нос, зная, что будет проигнорирован.

_будь отчётливо видимым в свете сигнальных ракет_

На Виктора жалко смотреть: бледный, с впалыми щеками и двухдневной щетиной, с синяками под глазами, такой тощий, что рёбра из-под растянутой футболки торчат. Но у Юры от его боли у самого сердце узлом скручивается и сжимается сильно-сильно. Юра-то умом понимает, что это не его трагедия. А балду этого всё равно жалко.

— А ты пришёл посмотреть, как я тут гнию?

— Юри хотел бы, чтобы ты продолжал кататься, — твёрдым голосом говорит Юрий, глядя Виктору в глаза. Тусклые и пустые.

_пожалуйста, выживи после кораблекрушения_

Виктор отводит взгляд и молчит.

_ради тонкой и призрачной полоски земли вдалеке_

— Он мне вчера привиделся.

— В смысле? Вить, у тебя глюки уже?

— Закурить просил. А потом ушёл. Он на меня смотрел так… Будто в первый раз видит. Стреляться хотелось, — он не скажет Юрке, что и так собирался.

— Ебать. Ты сколько водки выхлестал? — Юра оглядывается, цепляясь взглядом за пустые разбросанные бутылки из-под спиртного.

Виктор снова тянется за водкой, но Юрий хватает бутылку и переставляет на другой край стола.

— Слушай, алкаш несчастный. Юри жил твоим катанием. Юри боготворил тебя ни за что и видел в тебе только, чёрт возьми, хорошее. Поэтому если ты его любишь, ты должен выйти на каток, ясно? Витя, ради него.

— Ты будто понимаешь…

— Понимаю, блять! — кричит Юра. Он тоже не спал после той сраной новости о крушении. Он тоже неделю тренировок пропустил и ловил потом от Якова подзатыльники. Он тоже ночью от боли корчился. Он тоже не знал, что Виктору делать после всего этого. — Не думай уж, что я совсем тупой.

— Я знаю, что он хотел, чтобы я продолжал идти вперёд. Только вот легко сказать, — вздыхает Витя. — Я без него жить не хочу. Не могу.

_и когда ты истратишь все силы, что есть, до конца_

— Ты вот так собираешься его благодарить, то есть? Третьей стадией алкоголизма и пулей в виске? Ну ты и дубина, всё-таки, Никифоров.

_на последнем дыхании откроется новый резерв_

Витя указательным пальцем прикасается к своей груди.

— Я не могу кататься. У меня тут пусто. Всё выжжено. Как в пустыне.

_и когда станет холодно, больно и страшно совсем_

Юра ведь понимает, но всё равно кричит и обзывается.

— Долбоёба кусок, для тебя Юри совсем ничего не значит? Похуй тебе, что ли?

— Я уже как утопленник, считай. Во мне не осталось ничего. Сожаление только. — Виктор знает, что Юра его просто разозлить хочет. Подстегнуть, распалить, раззадорить, да вот без толку это. Его жизнь — тонкая красная ниточка.

_то все волны падут, и наступит черёд чудесам_

Юра уходит, напоследок бросив с порога: «Витя, приходи, пожалуйста. И не делай глупостей. Я же знаю, какой ты кретин и что тебе может в голову взбрести». А сам смотрит на Никифорова умоляюще. Понимает ведь.

_ты только плыви, только держись на поверхности_

Это Витя был весь такой реальный, самый что ни на есть настоящий, со всей своей болью и переживаниями, с безграничной любовью и выжженной в груди, на месте сердца, дырой. А Юри умер давно. Погиб. Разбился на самолёте.

_не дай обмануть себя удушливой чёрной волне_

Нет его солнышка.

Виктор встаёт, поднимает сигареты и зажигалку с пола и закуривает.

_ты есть в списке выживших, твоё имя в нём — первое_

Ну, ничего.

_берег ближе, чем кажется, а ты намного сильней_

Он достанет коньки, протрёт с них пыль, пойдёт в Ледовый дворец, получит нагоняй от Якова, но всё равно обнимет своего тренера, взъерошит Юркины волосы, выйдет на лёд и будет отрабатывать новую программу, и закончится его нестерпимо долгая полярная ночь.

Даже свинцовая пуля в голове не помешает этому.

Всё ведь точно будет хорошо.


End file.
